Finally Yes
by Beatriz Lee
Summary: Era apenas mais um dia normal de estudos para Lílian Evans. Mas James Potter estava disposto a fazer dele um dia especial. Ele parecia disposto a arrancar o tão merecido 'sim' da ruiva. Lílian já estava com o coração mole, agora era só ele por em prática. E isso era o que ela mais temia.


**Capítulo único – Finally Yes**

Suspirei batendo minha testa contra a mesa da biblioteca vazia. O olhar de Potter queimava em meu pescoço enquanto eu tentava ler á horas.

Odiava isso. A sensação de estar sendo vigiada tirava minha concentração da leitura. Logo logo será o N.I. e precisava estudar. Mas o maldito do Potter não me deixava em paz, como sempre.

O que ele estava fazendo na biblioteca as 9 horas da manhã em pleno sábado de folga seria minha duvida eterna. Nunca em 7 anos de convivência eu o vi entrar por livre e espontânea vontade na biblioteca.

Resolvi sair de lá e ir o mais longe possível de Potter. Somente sua presença, sua respiração já era ao suficiente para me irritar.

Como consegue ser tão insuportável? É quase deprimente como alguém consegue ser irritante por somente respirar no mesmo local que eu.

Depois de atravessar os corredores da grande e magnífica Hogwarts, fui para a beira do lago, um dos meus locais favoritos.

Como já dito, eram nove horas da manhã e um gostoso sol batia em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos aproveitando a gostosa brisa gelada em meu rosto. Deitei na grama bem aparada e suspirei, sentindo um sorriso calmo se espalhar por meu rosto. Adorava ficar assim, relaxada.

Relaxar estava muito difícil por toda a questão dos N.I. e tudo mais.

Hoje como era um dia sem aulas, alguns alunos aproveitavam a manhã (outros, preferiam dormir) assim como eu, a beira do lago. Com seus amigos, seus livros e seus namorados (as).

Suspirei novamente abrindo os olhos. Virei-me para alcançar o livro e dei de cara com o Potter me encarando concentrado

Gritei de susto enquanto ele ria como se fosse muito engraçado.

_Há há há._

- Não estou vendo graça, Potter – resmunguei enquanto me sentava. Depois de passado o susto, meu coração continuou a palpitar, coisa que acontecia muito. Potter me encarou profundamente, com aquele sorrisinho.

- Você fica linda a luz do sol sabia? – disse com uma voz normal, como se fosse normal e comum dizer aquilo. Corei. – Você fica linda a qualquer maneira, sabia?

Senti meu coração pular e quase perdi a pose.

_Calma Lilian Evans! Ele é somente James Potter!_

_Somente James Potter..._

Balancei a cabeça afastando meus pensamentos estranhos e logo me afastei, um pouco depressa demais, sua aproximação repentina.

- Saia daqui, Potter! – mandei com uma voz firme. E uma coisa que eu realmente não estava era firme do que iria fazer. O Potter sempre fazia isso. Deixava-me na indecisão, fazia meu corpo sentir coisas inexplicáveis. Minha mente parece ficar entorpecida e paralisada. E isso é uma das coisas que mais odeio.

- Por que, Evans? – perguntou calmamente enquanto se sentava. – Não estou fazendo nada demais.

Eu respirei fundo. Ele realmente não havia feito nada.

- Você me assustou – disse enquanto passava os olhos pelas páginas do livro, fingindo que estava procurando a parte onde eu havia parado. Ele riu e ficou quieto.

Com o cenho franzido, recomecei a ler. De vez enquanto, o olhava e via ele me encarando, o uma expressão concentrada. Já estava me irritando.

Uma hora ficou meio insuportável. Fechei o livro e o olhei.

- o que tem com você? – perguntei e ele levantou uma sobrancelha, sorrindo. Eu suspirei e almadiçoei meu coração por bater tão forte.

- Só estou te observando.

- Não quero que você me observe – disse sem pensar. Na verdade, sentir seu olhar maroto sobre mim era uma sensação maravilhosa.

Mas e nuca diria isso em voz alta.

Não sei nem por que eu pensei nisso, pra falar a verdade.

- Não poderei atender seu pedido – ele disse com um sorrisinho de lado, enquanto deitava de barriga pra baixo, com os cotovelos no chão e a cabeça nas mãos.

- Eu preciso de privacidade – disse sentindo meu rosto esquentar.

- Então vá para seu dormitório. Aqui está cheio de estudantes. Sozinha é a ultima coisa que você vai ficar. – disse e eu respirei fundo, não sei quantas veze já fiz isso só nesse momento.

Comecei a ler e realmente me concentrei, consegui ignorar o Potter o máximo que conseguia. Depois que estudado tudo que tinha, levantei os olhos e Potter ainda estava lá, só que olhando por céu azul e límpido.

Coloquei o livro de lado, e lentamente escorrei para seu lado, numa distancia considerável para também observar o céu. O sol estava mais forte e agora me fazia sentir um pouco mais de calor que antes.

Depois de procurar brevemente pelo céu, apontei para uma, rindo.

- Parece um rato – e abaixei a mão. Olhei para ele de lado, que ajeitava seus óculos e mexia seus olhos a procura de alguma forma.

- Aquela parece uma tartaruga – ele apontou para uma que estava bem a direita. Parecia o casco de uma tartaruga. Continuei quieta, procurando por mais nuvens com formas, mas ele fora mais rápido e achou primeiro.

- Aquela – apontou – parece um hipogrifo.

- Nada a ver – gargalhei – você precisa aumentar o grau desses seus óculos, huh?

Ele revirou os olhos e riu também. Ficamos naquela posição, por muito tempo. Não tanto quanto horas, mas não tão pouco como segundo. Foram minutos em que eu senti sua presença emanar de seu corpo e me lembrar que ele estava do meu lado.

E senti como se soubesse que ele nunca sairia dali.

- Sabia que o céu me lembrar seus olhos? – perguntou ao me pegar o observando. Corei e deitei ao eu lado, em uma distância considerável.

- Meus olhos são verdes, não azuis – disse olhando também, tentando distinguir formas das demais nuvens que ali passavam lentamente.

- Sim, mas ambas são cores lindas, marcantes e que as quais sou apaixonado – agora ele olhava para mim. Corei. Muito.

De raiva.

- Você acha que com essas cantadas baratas vai me conseguir? – disse entre os dentes. – Não sou uma dessas vadias que você pega e joga fora, Potter!

Meu tom já estava elevado, e eu estava de pé. Assim como ele. Os estudantes logo pararam para ver as tão famosas brigas Evans VS Potter.

- Nunca te classifiquei ou te tratei como uma – seu tom estava neutro, mas seus olhos estavam diferentes.

Droga, os olhos dele!

Acho que esse fora meu maior erro. Olhas dentro daquelas esferas avelã. Desde o primeiro momento, á sete anos atrás, eu me via perdida nesse olhar maroto. Eu não sei o porquê, mas sempre fora um traço de sua personalidade que me fascinava. Não por ter a cor mais bonita, mas pelo brilho que demonstrava.

Sempre alegre. Sempre maroto.

_Sempre James Potter._

Era impossível olhar nos seus olhos e não sorrir. Era impossível não ver o sorriso maroto em seu rosto e não se encantar. Era impossível resistir ao Potter e eu sabia disso.

E eu temia o quão impossível isso poderia ser.

- Sempre me dando cantadas pelos corredores. Chamando-me pra sair de cinco em cinco minutos – disse com uma voz irônica, tacando meus cabelos ruivos para trás enquanto falava – Claro, eu sou o troféu 'conquista' que falta pra você, não é? Claro, um olhar e todas correm para os seus pés. Como cachorrinhas no cio. Menos eu.

Todos haviam parado para olhar. Geralmente nossas brigas não passavam do 'Hei Lírio, quer sair comigo?' 'Não, Potter. E pra você é Evans'. Mas da metade do 6º ano pra cá, mais ou menos, tudo estava diferente.

Eu odeio não saber das coisas. Eu odeio não estar por dentro das novidades. Odeio não conhecer, não saber. Por isso que eu odeio tanto James Potter. Por causa dele eu não conheço meus próprios sentimentos. Por causa dele não sei o que se passa dentro de mim.

- Você sempre me trata como se fosse a pessoa mais desprezível do mundo. Eu mudei, Evans. _Eu mudei_ – ele frisou mexendo nos cabelos e os bagunçando mais do que naturalmente já eram bagunçados. – Eu quis que você me notasse, mas nada deu certo. Eu só queria um motivo, apenas um motivo, pelo qual você me odeia.

- Eu te odeio por tudo – gritei. Deixei as palavras fluírem e descobrindo que iria me arrepender minutos depois de pronunciadas - Eu te odeio por ser tão irritante e mesquinho, tão exibido, tão estúpido, toa idiota... Tão James Potter! Eu te odeio por ser assim e te odeio ainda mais por me fazer sentir isso! – apontei para o meu peito.

- Deixa eu te mostrar que mudei – ele parou de gritar – Vá comigo a Hogsmeade! – disse bruscamente – Amanhã! Eu vou te mostrar que mudei! Eu vou mostrar que sou melhor do que tudo o que você citou.

- E por que eu deveria fazer isso? – eu gritei mesmo sem querer.

- Por que seu coração esta mandando fazer isso – ele também gritou e continuou gritando – Aceita ir comigo a Hogsmeade, Lílian Evans?

Vacilei por um momento. Eu devia não aceitar. Eu _realmente_ devia recusar, como sempre fiz durante todos esses longos anos. Mas uma conversa com Marlenne me veio à cabeça

"_- Ele só me quer como mais uma."_

"_- Lily, ele mudou. Só você que não quer ver."_

"_- E o que me garante que isso realmente aconteceu? Que ele realmente mudou? Ele não mudou com mais ninguém, por que seria diferente comigo?"_

"_- A diferença esta no coração de cada um! O coração dele te escolheu. Não á como fugir disso. O que te garante é brilho nos olhos quando ele fala de você, quando te vê passar ou simplesmente sorrir! O pior cego é aquele que não quer ver, Lily. Lembrem-se disso."_

Os olhos... Malditos olhos!

- A-aceito – disse tímida, sentindo um sorriso se espalhar por meu rosto ao ver um se espalhar no dele enquanto todos ao nosso redor pareciam petrificar e começar a cochichar.

- S-sério? – ele perguntou descrente, eu assenti corando, olhando para o chão. Ele ficou quieto até abrir o maior sorriso que já vi na vida – NOSSA, EU TENHO QUE CONTAR ISSO PROS MAROTOS! – e saiu correndo. Literalmente.

Gargalhei enquanto Marlenne se aproximava de olhos arregalados e expressão chocada.

Afinal, eu havia finalmente aceitado seu pedido no melhor estilo Evans&Potter: Aos gritos e cantadas.


End file.
